Take Me In
by the-awkward-drarry-shipper
Summary: Lucius and Narcissa are killed when Voldemort finds out they weren't faithful, and now a five year old Draco is stuck in St. Mungos without a home. And as if that isn't bad enough, here come Severus Snape begging Lily to take the little boy in. Or in which Lily and James are alive and adopt Draco and raise he and Harry. Warnings inside. Read and review! xx
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter. End of story.  
Warnings: Homosexual relationships, feels, eventual violence, language, fluff, Draco Malfoy  
Pairings: LP/JP, SB/RL, more to come that I haven't decided on yet!  
****Word count: 4798**

**I'm excited for this one, guys. ^^ I hope you enjoy it. Review!**

**IMPORTANT! Please pay attention to the dates that I use in these chapters, they'll help you figure out when stuff is happening (and I worked really hard researching these dates to make sure I got them right, so it would be cool if someone took notice) :)**

**WARNING! This particular chapter is unedited, so... yeah.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Wednesday, September 11, 1985 – 2:45 P.M. – St. Mungos**

"_Healer Potter, report to room 216 immediately. Healer Potter, report to room 216 immediately."_

Lily sighed and put down her clipboard. They were calling her to the children's ward, and her emotions always ran wild when she was dealing with hurt or sick children, but she had a job to do. So, with great reluctance, she made her way to the children's ward.

"What's happened?" she asked as she approached the room.

"His parents were killed in a Death Eater raid," a nurse said, casting a concerned look at the door. "He was injured, but he won't let anyone near him, and his accidental magic is out of control. We've had three orderlies injured."

Lily shook her sadly as she wrote in her notes, "Who is he?"

"Draco Malfoy."

Lily glanced up, frowning, "Aren't his parents Death Eaters?"

"Word is they were never really faithful to You-Know-Who," the nurse said. "I'm guessing You-Know-Who found out and took them out."

Lily shook her head sadly and hung her clipboard on the hook by the door. "I'll go see what I can do without having to immobilize him."

"Be careful."

"Always."

Lily opened the door and cautiously peeked inside. "Draco?" she called.

"G-Go 'way!"

The small, terrified voice broke her heart and she knew there was no way she could just _not_ treat this kid.

"I'm not going to hurt you," she murmured in the way that always calmed Harry after one of his nightmares. "I want to help you. Where are you?"

There truly was no little boy to be seen; it appeared to be little more than an empty hospital room, but Lily knew better.

When no answer came, Lily slowly made her way into the room, shutting the door behind her. "I heard you accidentally hurt some of our orderlies," she said in the same voice. "But it's okay. No one is mad at you. Those men can be pretty scary, can't they? And besides, it's just you and me in here."

When still no answer came, Lily slowly made her way around the room. Tiny, socked feet peeked out from under the med on the opposite side of the room. Almost as if Draco knew she could see them, he yanked his feet back under the bed.

Lily bit back a chuckle and sat down on the bed. "I know you're under there," she said. "But I won't make you come out. I know how scary this all must be. You know… I have a son about your age; I think you're only a couple months older than him as a matter of fact. My little Harry. He got me this silly pair of socks for Christmas this year. They're red and green striped with little hippogriffs flying around them. He thought they were so funny and he just _had_ to get them for me. As a matter of fact, I'm wearing them now, but _shh_… don't tell anyone."

She pulled her trousers up just enough to let the boy under the bed catch a glimpse of the socks she was, in fact, wearing.

There was a small, wet giggle from under the bed and Lily grinned, "Why don't you come out, Draco? I promise I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to talk to you."

There was a long pause before there was soft shuffling and a small blond head peeked out from underneath the bed, large grey eyes peering up at her fearfully. Lily smiled encouragingly and Draco slowly crawled out from his hiding place.

He came to stand in front of Lily, gazing at his feet shyly. Lily took a moment to examine the boy, and her heart broke. His bottom lip was split and he had a rather painful looking black eye. His right wrist was bruised and swollen, possibly broken, and who knew what other injuries lurked beneath his tattered clothes?

"My name is Lily Potter," she said, smiling reassuringly at the small boy. "I'm going to be your Healer while you're here."

Draco nodded jerkily, still gazing at his feet.

Lily leaned forward, gazing imploringly at the young Malfoy, "Draco, can you tell me what happened?"

Draco's head shot up eyes panicked. "I—I don't know," he stuttered, eyes darting around the room. Lily could practically see the memories running through his mind, haunting him. "Mummy, daddy, and me were eatin' and t-these men in masks came—came in and—and—" he buried his face in his hands.

"Alright," Lily shushed gently, aching to reach out and comfort the shaking boy, but knew it would probably do more harm than good. "You don't have to tell me any more. But do you mind if I take a look at your injuries? I just want to make them feel better. That wrist looks like it hurts a lot."

Draco studied her for a moment before he looked down at his obviously broken wrist, seeming to weigh his options. Finally, he looked back up at her and nodded.

Lily smiled and motioned for him to sit beside her. He did so hesitantly.

"I broke my ankle once because I fell out of a tree because I was climbing it after daddy told me not to," he informed her, holding out his wrist. "He did some weird spell-thingy on it and it felt weird, but my ankle didn't hurt anymore after that. Is that what you're gonna do?"

Lily nodded rolling up her sleeves, "Are you ready?"

* * *

"There," Lily smiled, stowing away her wand. "All better."

Draco smiled shyly and ducked his head, "Thank you."

Lily grinned, "It's no problem. That's why I'm here. Now, why don't you make yourself comfortable while I go visit my other patients and I'll come back to check on you in a little while, alright?"

Draco nodded and scooted back to rest against the pillows.

Lily stood, "And you can trust the nurses here, yeah? They only want to help you just like I do."

Draco nodded gain and Lily turned to go but stopped when Draco said softly, "Mrs. Potter?"

Lily turned, "Yes?"

Draco was playing nervously with his fingers, "W-what'm I gonna do now that I don't got no parents?"

Lily's heart clenched and she longed to wrap the boy in her arms, but she settle for gazing sadly at him. "I don't know, Draco," she murmured. "But I'm not going to let anything happen to you, okay?"

Draco nodded gain, still gazing at his hands, and Lily bit back a sad sigh before she turned and quickly left the room.

* * *

**Wednesday, September 11, 1985 – 5:30 P.M. – St. Mungos**

Lily was on her way back to Draco's room when there was a shout of, "Lily!"

Lily turned and nearly gasped. Severus Snape was rushing down the corridor, black robes billowing frantically behind him, eyes wild.

"Severus?" she asked as he approached.

"Lily!" he gasped when he reached her. "Lily, Draco Malfoy's here and he's hurt and I can't find him and—"

Lily had never seen her one-best friend so flustered or frantic, "Severus! Calm down. I'm his Healer and I've already dealt with his wounds. He's going to be perfectly fine."

Severus slumped in relief, "Can I see him?"

"First," Lily raised an eyebrow. "What relation do you have to him and why are you so worried about him?"

Severus looked as if he wanted to roll his eyes, but wisely refrained, "I'm his godfather."

Lily's eyes widened momentarily, but she showed no other reaction. She turned and began to walk, obviously expecting Severus to follow. "I'm glad he has someone now," she said. "He was worried about what would happen to him."

"I can't take him in," Severus said softly, shaking Lily into stopping and whirling around.

"What! You're his godfather! You have to take him! Are you just going to abandon him after he's just _lost his parents_?"

"Of course I'm not going to abandon him, Lily," Severus did roll his eyes then. "I plan on still being a part of his life. But he can't live with me. I'm too close to the Dark Lord. You-Know-Who meant to kill Draco too this morning, but he didn't get the chance to, so now he's after Draco's head. It's too dangerous for me to take him." Severus looked troubled and Lily realized just how much Severus really wanted to be Draco's caretaker, but wasn't willing to put in danger like that.

Lily sighed, "Well what do you plan on doing?"

"I was hoping someone could adopt him," Severus gazed at Lily imploringly.

Lily's eyes widened and she shook her head quickly, "No. No, Severus. James and I can't take him. We have Harry to worry about, remember?"

"You're the only one I trust enough to take him." Severus said pleadingly. "And you always said you wanted plenty of children, didn't you? Please, Lily, I'm begging."

Lily studied her friend closely. She had never seen him so obviously care for someone as he did Draco. She thought back to the little boy she had healed just hours earlier and sighed as she felt her resolve begin to crumble. That little boy needed parents and Severus was right when he said it would be too dangerous for him to take Draco.

Harry could use a companion anyway.

Lily sighed and looked at her old friend sternly. "I'm not promising anything," she warned. "James and I are going to have to talk long and hard on it, but I'll talk to him."

Severus's eyes brightened more than Lily had seen in a long time. "Thank you so much!" he rushed forward and took her into his arms, squeezing her tightly.

Lily couldn't help but smile as she patted Severus's back, "Let's go see him, then, shall we?"

* * *

**Wednesday, September 11, 1985 – 6:15 P.M. – Potter household**

"Harry! Come out, come out wherever you are!"

There was a giggle from behind the couch and James grinned as he stopped in the doorway to the living room. "Do _you_ know where Harry is, Lucy?" he asked the cat that was perched lazily on top of the couch.

The cat meowed uninterestedly at James and went back to licking her paws.

"Fine, then," James huffed playfully. "See if I ever let you sleep on Harry's bed again!"

There was another giggle from behind the couch and small rustling noises. James's grin grew even bigger as he crept towards the couch. "I wonder if he's behind the couch," he said thoughtfully. "There sure is a lot of noise coming from back there. Are you back there, Harry?"

"No!" came the giggling reply.

James rolled his eyes playfully and leapt over the couch. Harry squeaked at the sudden appearance of his father and laughed as James grabbed him and began tickling him.

"D-daddy!" Harry squealed as his father's fingers danced across his sides rapidly.

"I thought you weren't behind the couch!" James laughed without ceasing in his efforts.

Harry giggled and fought against his father's hands. "Daddy! S-stop it!"

James decided to take mercy on the little boy because his little face was starting to get red and James didn't want to send him into one of his coughing fits. He wrapped his arms around the little boy and hugged him tightly. Harry giggled and threw his arms around his father's neck, hugging him back just as tightly. He giggled against when James briefly tickled at his sides.

"C'mon, giggle monster," James smiled, standing with Harry still in his arms. "It's time for your medicine and then we'll make dinner, okay?"

Harry pouted, "My medicine's icky."

James nodded solemnly, "I know, but you have to take it so you don't get sick, remember?"

_Or so you don't get any more sick than you already are,_ James added to himself bitterly.

Harry nodded sadly and James walked into the kitchen; he sat Harry down on the counter and dug through the potions cabinet. Harry grimaced as his father pulled out on of the many vials that were filled with the dark purple potion Harry had been forced to take very day for the past year.

You see, Harry had developed a very rare, condition that basically meant he had so much magic in him that his body hadn't known what to do with it. His body had started to see his magic as a threat and attacked it, sending his magic out of control. His magic had, in return, started to attack him in an attempt to save itself. They had had to put Harry into a warded room in St. Mungos with no contact with anyone other than select medical personal.

The month Harry had been in St. Mungos had been hard on everyone. When the finally stabilized his magic enough to let him out, Harry had been nothing but skin and bones (he still hadn't gained much of the weight back) and his immune system was practically non-existent.

James felt tears sting his eyes as he watched Harry swallow his potion. Harry was barely five and they had already almost lost hi. And now, he would have to take this damn potion for the rest of his life just to be able to be around magic without his magic reacting to it. He probably wouldn't be able to use magic, or get a wand, and that broke James's heart.

"Daddy?" Harry was staring at him worriedly. "Why are you crying?"

James tried to smile, but his good mood was practically gone now. "I'm sorry," he apologized, wiping at his eyes. "I'm just thinking."

"About when I was in the hospital?"

It sometimes amazed James how insightful Harry could be, but he knew he shouldn't be; Harry was Lily's son after all. Nevertheless, he nodded, "Yeah, I am, but don't worry about it okay?"

Harry leaned forward and wrapped his arms tightly around his father's neck. "You shouldn't worry about it either," Harry said sternly (or as sternly as a five year old could). "I'm fine now, see! And I take me medicine everyday so I don't get sick again."

James gave a wet laugh and squeezed his son back tightly. "I know," he murmured, hugging his son back tightly and kissing his temple.

About that moment, Lucy pranced into the kitchen and looked up at James. "Meow," she demanded.

James laughed, "I think the cat's hungry."

Harry squirmed excitedly, "I wanna feed her!"

James grinned and sat Harry down on the floor, "You know where the cat food is."

* * *

**Wednesday, September 11, 1985 – 6:30 P.M. – Potter household **

Harry giggled as James smeared some spaghetti sauce on his nose and valiantly tried to lick it off, but pouted when he failed. "It's messy, daddy!" Harry pouted up at his father, big green eyes pleading with his father to get it off.

James laughed at his son and gently wiped the sauce off his nose with a napkin. "Silly goose," he chuckled. "It's just sauce!"

Harry playfully glared at him and reached out of get some sauce on his fingers before he smeared it across his father's cheek. "Harry!" James whined playfully, wiping at his cheek. "It's messy!"

Harry burst into giggles and his green eyes lit up with so much happiness and mirth that James's heart skipped a beat. He wanted nothing more than to keep harry that happy for the rest of his life.

"Oh, you think it's funny, do you?" he grinned. "I'll show you!"

James immediately attacked Harry's sides, fingers dancing across Harry's most ticklish spots, making the little boy gasp and burst into an even bigger fit of giggles. Harry squirmed relentlessly in his father's grip, trying valiantly to escape.

James decided to humor his child and play the little game Harry had taken to playing. So, he let the child go and Harry shot off like a rocket, running towards the kitchen door. He stumbled halfway, however, arm flying out to catch himself, "Oh…"

"Harry?" James asked, fear gripping at his heart. He stood quickly and practically ran over to his son, kneeling down in front of him and cupping his pale cheeks. Harry's eyes were closed and his brow was furrowed. "What's wrong, love?" James murmured, surprised at how calm his voice sounded. "Tell me what's wrong so I can make it better."

"Dizzy," Harry whimpered without opening his eyes.

James sighed. Dizziness was one of the many side effects of Harry's medicine (coughing attacks, vomiting, and drowsiness being a few others) and it often came without warning. Normally, if they just waited for the dizziness to pass Harry would be just fine afterwards, but it still didn't stop the irrational fear from taking over James's heart.

They sat there for a moment, James stroking soothingly at Harry's cheeks, as they waited for the dizziness to pass. When it did, Harry opened his eyes and stared sadly up at his father.

James swallowed, "How do you feel?"

Harry only nodded and ducked his head, embarrassment flooding his cheeks.

James's heart clenched and he took his son into his arms, standing, "Why don't you… why don't you sit at the table while I finish supper? Are you cold?"

Harry nodded, knowing his father was going to give him a blanket anyway, and rested his head against James's shoulder. He'd long since learned to stop protesting when his father got like this. He tended to become clingy and protective whenever Harry had one of his little episodes, and the only way he really ever calmed down was if he got to coddle Harry and make sure he was alright.

James sat Harry down on his normal chair at the table and conjured a blanket, wrapping it securely around his son. He made sure Harry was comfortable before he stood, giving Harry one last sad look before he went back to the stove.

Harry sighed and snuggle further down into his blanket. He hated it when his father got that sad look in his eyes whenever he looked at Harry. It was exactly the same way he had looked at Harry after Harry had come home from the hospital.

There was a chime and they both looked up. Harry smiled, but didn't move, knowing it wouldn't help his father calm down, "Mummy's home."

* * *

Lily smiled when she walked into the kitchen and saw James gent over the stove with her white apron on. James had become quite the housewife since he'd quit his job as Auror after Harry had gotten sick. They had decided after Harry had gotten sick that one of them would become a stay at home parent (at least temporarily) to keep an eye on Harry. Lily had insisted that it be her, but James had been adamant that she keep her job, saying that as long as she was a Healer she could easily access what Harry needed. She couldn't argue with him.

James turned and smiled, though he looked worried. "Hello, love," he greeted, kissing her on the cheek. "How was work?"

"Eventful," she answered, looking over at the table. She frowned when she was that Harry (who was grinning at her) looked a bit paler than normal and was wrapped tightly in a blanket.

"Hi, mummy!" the boy chirped.

"Hey, baby," she smiled, walking over and pressing her lips to his forehead. No fever. "How do you feel?"

"Fine now," Harry shrugged.

Lily turned to James, who was staring at Harry with sadness in his eyes, with a raised eyebrow.

"He had a dizzy spell a little while ago," James said quietly. "He's fine now, but I-I overreacted."

Lily sighed and walked over, taking her husband in her arms and closing her eyes as James shook in her arms.

Out of the two of them, James had taken all of this the hardest. If they were to lose their Harry (Merlin, _no_) James wouldn't be able to function. He loved Harry more than anything, just like she did, and he _hated_ seeing his baby struggle like he was.

She felt James swallow before he pulled back, smiling at her, though she could see the tears in his eyes. "Thanks, Lil," he murmured. "I'm fine now. What happened at work?"

"Actually, I need to talk to you about that," she turned to Harry, who was absently playing with a loose string on his blanket. "Harry, baby, can you go make sure Lucy hasn't gotten into anything for me please while I talk to your father about something?"

Harry nodded eagerly, happy to have an excuse to leave his chair, and hurried from the kitchen.

James watched him go before turning back to Lily questioningly, "What's wrong, Lily?"

Lily took a deep breath and began her story.

* * *

When she finished, James stared at her in shock for a moment before he shook his head vehemently, "No. _No_, Lily. We can_not_ adopt any child, much less _Draco_ _Malfoy_ of all people! Not only would adopting him put him in more danger, but it would put us in danger—it would put Harry in danger."

"Not if they can't find us!" Lily insisted. "We're in a safe place, remember? Only Sirius and Remus know where we live, and they would never betray us. We would _all_ be safe."

"And financially?" James raised an eyebrow. "How do you expect to support _four_ people?"

"Please, James," Lily couldn't keep herself from rolling her eyes. "With _only_ my income we have _more_ than enough to support the three of us. We can easily add another, and we have your rather _full_ Gringotts account if and when things get touch."

"And what about Harry, hmm?" James hissed. "Do you think he'd be able to handle another magical signature around permanently?"

Lily's face softened at that. So _that's_ what James was worried about. _Harry_. "The Healer said he may get a little sick when he's around a new signature, but once his magic gets used to it, he'll be okay."

"Harry doesn't get a _little_ sick," James growled, fists clenching more out of worry than anger. "He doesn't have an _immune_ _system_, Lily. If he's going to get sick, he's going to get _really_ sick."

Lily took her husband's face in her hands. "Harry will be fine, James," she murmured, gazing imploringly into his eyes. "I may not be a specialist in what Harry has, but I know enough. The Healer said he needs to get used to new magical signatures anyway. Might as well start now, right? And… and you didn't see that little boy in the hospital, looking so lost, knowing that he was never going to see his parents again. It was _heartbreaking_, James. Please, Jamie, just think about it."

James opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off—

"Mummy? Daddy?"

Harry stood in the doorway to the kitchen, Lucy clutched gently in his arms, looking back and forth between his parents worriedly. "I—I found Lucy in y-your bathroom tearing u-up toilet p-paper," he said.

Lily winced at Harry's stutter. He only stuttered when he was stressed out or scared, and he was probably both at that moment. He hated it when Lily and James fought, and they _had_ been having a pretty heated discussion.

"I'll think about it. We'll talk about it later," James gave Lily a pointed look before he walked over to Harry and scooped him into his arms, cat and all. "Thanks for not letting her destroy our bathroom, baby," he said cheerily, kissing Harry's forehead. "Now, why don't we eat some supper and then we'll take a bath and head to bed, yeah? You've had an eventful day today."

Harry nodded happily, the earlier conversation between his parents completely forgotten. "Can I sleep with you and mummy tonight?"

"Of course you can," James said warmly, sitting Harry down on his chair.

Later that night when Harry snuggled down happily between his parents, Lily couldn't help but fantasize how it would feel to have _two_ little bodies snuggled between her and James.

* * *

**Thursday, September 12, 1995 – 12:00 P.M. – St. Mungos**

Lily walked into Draco's room and smiled. Draco was snuggled down in the blankets in his bed, fast asleep. He looked like the little boy he was, the little boy he _ought_ to be: relaxed, peaceful.

Draco startled awake when she closed the door and looked at her fearfully before he realized who she was and relaxed.

"Hello, Draco," she said cheerily. "I'm sorry I missed breakfast this morning, but I had an emergency a few rooms down I needed to take care of. Did you sleep well last night?"

Draco nodded silently and watched as she ran her wand over him, checking his vitals. "You're doing very well, Draco," she praised. "I think you might get to leave here in a few days if you keep improving like you are."

"Uncle Severus said he's asked someone he trusts to adopt me," Draco spoke for the first time in his small voice. "He says that they're very nice and if they adopt me I'll be happy. Do you know them?"

Lily's heart constricted, "I do know them, as a matter of fact, and I know that if they adopt you they'll do everything they can to keep you healthy and happy and that they would never let anyone hurt you."

Draco nodded then, smiling at her.

"Lily?" there was a knock at the door and Lily turned. James and Harry stood in the doorway, each holding a little paper sack. "Sorry to interrupt," James said, glancing at Draco, "But Harry and I had nothing to do, so we thought we'd bring you lunch."

Lily smiled, "Of course. Thank you. Come on in." She turned to Draco, who was tense where he sat on the bed. "Draco, this is my husband James and my son Harry."

Draco peered curiously at James before turning his eyes to Harry, who was bouncing excitedly on the balls of his feet and regarding Draco with just as much curiosity as Draco was him.

"You're the one that got Mrs. Potter the silly socks for Christmas," Draco told Harry.

Harry's eyes immediately lit up and he nodded enthusiastically. "She showed them to you?"

Draco nodded, "I liked them."

Harry grinned then and looked up at his father. When James nodded, Harry scrambled forward and sat down in the chair next to Draco's bed.

Lily went over to James as Harry chattered on to Draco and Draco watched the younger boy curiously. "Thank you," she said, taking her paper sack.

"I brought Harry's with us too," James said as he watched the two little boys. "Harry, why don't you go ahead and eat? Is it okay to eat in here?"

Lily nodded as Harry happily took out a sandwich and offered half to Draco, "Do you want some, Draco?"

Draco blinked at Harry for a moment, unsure of what to do. But Harry was smiling at him kindly and blinking at him with those large green eyes, and Draco knew he was being sincere. So, he smiled happily at the little boy (who was, in fact, _very_ little, even for a five year old) and took the offered half-sandwich, "Thank you."

Harry grinned at him and tucked into his lunch.

Lily's heart swelled and she looked up at her husband. James watched the two boys with a small, warm smile on his face. He looked down at Lily and wrapped an arm around his wife, tugging her close.

* * *

**Thursday, September 12, 1985 – 6:30 P.M. – Potter household**

"So, Harry," James said as they ate dinner later that night. "What did you think of Draco?"

Harry looked up and grinned. He hadn't stopped talking about the blonde boy since they'd gotten home from St. Mungos that afternoon. "I liked him, daddy," Harry answered, grinning. "He was nice and he didn't get annoyed when I told him stories."

Lily raised an eyebrow at James, wondering where he was going with this.

James cleared his throat and wiped his mouth. "Well then," he glanced at Lily and then back at Harry, "how would you feel about Draco coming to live with us?"

Lily's mouth dropped open and she stared at James in shock. Harry blinked at his father in confusion. "Like… Draco becoming my—my brother?" Harry asked, brow furrowing.

"Sort of," James allowed. "He would live with us permanently, so yeah, he would be like your brother."

Harry seemed to mull this over for a moment, and James and Lily waited with baited breath. Finally, Harry smiled at them and nodded, "I'd like that."

James and Lily both let out a relieved breath. As Harry went back to his dinner, Lily grinned delightedly at James. _Thank you,_ she mouthed.

* * *

**Hmm... Not sure if I like it. What do you think? Review! xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Start: 4-18-14  
End: 4-26-13**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
Warnings: Homosexual relationships, feels, eventual violence, language, fluff, Draco Malfoy  
Pairings: LP/JP, SB/RL, more to come that I haven't decided on yet!  
Word count: 7462**

**I want to thank each and every one of you that reviewed. I love you all. Xx**

**Dixie.f.9, Outofthisworldgal, NeverEndersHope, MSupernatural, Tissa96, unknownroyalvisitor, missdiggerz**

**This chapter is dedicated to MSupernatural, because her comment made my day and made me smile so hard my cheeks hurt. ^.^**

**I did read through this chapter to see if I could catch any mistakes I made, but there's no guarantee I got all of them, so please excuse any mistakes!**

**I hope you all like it. This is the longest chapter I've ever written for ANY story of mine, and I'm really excited. Love you! xx**

* * *

**Thursday, September 19, 1985 – 6:00 P.M. – St. Mungos**

"Are you excited, Draco?"

Draco looked up at his godfather and shrugged. He couldn't decide if he was excited, terrified, or both. He was happy he was going to have a new home and a new family, but it was all happening so _fast_. It was kind of scary. One day he was living with his mummy and daddy in their house by the great big lake, and the next his parents were gone and he was being sent to a new home and he was going to have a _little brother_.

Well… _that_ part he was happy about.

He used to get lonely sometimes when he lived with his parents. His mummy and daddy didn't exactly like to play the games he came up with, and Draco often found himself wishing he had a playmate.

He hoped the other little boy would play with him.

Draco was snapped out of his thoughts when Severus sat down beside him and wrapped an arm around him. "You'll be alright, Draco," Severus murmured, kissing his temple. "You've met Mrs. Potter, you know how nice she is. And you've met Mr. Potter too, haven't you? He's nice, isn't he? And you've already told me how much you liked Harry. They're going to take care of you. They won't let anything happen to you. And I'm going to come over so much you're going to get sick of me."

Draco smiled then and turned to bury his face into his godfather's chest. "Never!" he vowed.

"Don't be so sure," Severus grinned, reaching out to tickle the boy.

"Ahh! S-Sev! Stop it!" Draco laughed, wiggling to try and get away.

Severus laughed and let go of the little boy, chuckling as Draco scrambled to stand in front of him, planting his hands on his hips and scowling. "That wasn't nice," he pouted.

"Really?" Severus chuckled. "How so?"

"I don't like to be tickled!"

"Really? But you laugh so hard when I tickle you!" Severus reached forward to tickle the boy again.

Draco yelped and scampered backwards. "You're mean!" he cried indignantly.

"I'm not!" Severus cried in mock hurt, clutching at his chest. "You've hurt me! _You're_ the mean one!"

Draco giggle and pounced forward onto his godfather, wrapping his arms around Severus's neck. "I am not!" he giggled. "_You're_ the one who keeps tickling me when I tell you not to!"

"But you laugh when I do!" Severus rolled them over and began tickling his godson again, relishing in Draco's high-pitched peals of laughter. "See!"

Lily smiled from her place in the doorway, silently observing the pair. She had never seen Severus so happy or carefree, not even when they were children. It was a nice change in him, she decided. He was like a little kid when he was around Draco, and she wished he was like that all the time.

Severus rolled onto his back when he decided Draco had been tickled enough. Draco giggled and rolled onto Severus's chest, resting his head on Severus's shoulder. Severus chuckled and sat up, bringing Draco up with him. His smiled faltered a bit when he saw Lily in the doorway. "Time?"

Lily nodded, "It's time."

Draco's smiled fell completely from his face and he looked down. He'd been kind of excited at first, but now he didn't want to leave his godfather.

Severus noticed Draco's change in emotion and placed Draco on the ground before kneeling down in front of him and placing his hands on the boy's shoulders. "It's going to be okay," he told his godson reassuringly. "You're going to go home with Mrs. Potter and you're going to play with Harry and play pranks on James, and you're going to have so much fun you're not even going to realize I'm not there."

Draco sniffled a little and nodded. Severus smiled and pulled him into a tight hug, "I'll come over later to make sure you're settling in well, if it's going with Lily." He looked up at said witch.

Lily nodded and said sincerely, "Of course. You can come over whenever you want."

Severus snorted, "Potter will love that."

"He'll get over it."

Draco smiled a little at the knowledge that would still get to see his godfather often, no matter what.

Severus pulled away a little and looked Draco in the eyes, "See? Nothing's going to keep me away!"

Draco wiped at his eyes and nodded.

Lily walked forward and placed a gentle hand on Draco's shoulder. "Are you ready, Draco?"

Severus kissed Draco's forehead, "You're going to be just fine. Be good, yeah?"

Draco nodded and stepped back.

Severus stood and gently ruffled his godson's blond hair, "Love you, kiddo."

Draco looked up at him, "Love you too."

Lily smiled and kissed Severus's cheek, "We'll take good care of him."

Severus smiled, "I know you will."

* * *

**Thursday, September 19, 1985 – 6:00 P.M. – Potter household**

"Are you sure you want to do this, Prongs?" Sirius asked, sitting down beside James at the kitchen table.

"Even if I wasn't, we've already signed the papers," James grinned at his best friend. "But yes, I'm sure."

"You look like you did when Lily was getting close to having Harry," Remus observes, walking up and wrapping his arms around Sirius's shoulders and resting his chin on top of Sirius's head. "Happy."

James's grin only grew wider, "He's a great kid and… and I think it would do Harry good to have someone his age here with him."

"How do you think Harry will react to having Draco's magical signature around?" Sirius asked, brow furrowing in concern.

James's smile fell a little, "We're prepared for the worse-case scenario. We're stocked on potions and Harry's Healer is on stand-bye."

Remus squeezed Sirius to keep him from saying anything else. "Harry'll be fine," he assure both of them.

James smiled at him, but was saved from saying anything else as Harry bounded into the kitchen, a happy smile on his face. "Padfoot! Moony!" he cried when he saw his godfathers.

"Hey, prongslet!" Sirius held his arms out for the boy. Harry happily scrambled onto his lap and giggled as the man blew a raspberry on his cheek.

"Hey, cub," Remus greeted, laughing as he leaned down to kiss Harry's head. "Are you excited?"

Harry's eyes lit up even more than they already were and he nodded enthusiastically, "I'm getting a brother!"

All the adults smiled then. Harry had always wanted a brother, but shortly after Harry had been born, Lily and James had found out that Lily would not be able to have any more children. They had tried to explain this to Harry as gently as they could, but Harry had been just as devastated as they were.

Sirius kissed Harry's cheek, "You sure are."

James looked at his watch and grinned, "Lily should be bring him home soon."

"Which means it's time for Moony and Padfoot to leave," Sirius said, standing with Harry still in his arms.

"That's right," Remus grinned walking over and hugging James. "You come to us if you need anything."

"I will," James promised, smiling at his two friends. "C'mon, Harry. Let's let Moony and Padfoot leave so we can made sure we have everything Draco will need, yeah?"

Harry nodded excitedly and kissed Sirius and Remus on the cheek ("Bye, Moony! Bye, Padfoot!") before squirming out of Sirius's arms and running from the room.

James chuckled at his child and hugged his two friends. "I'll owl you with how thing go tomorrow," he promised.

"You better," Remus said.

"Yeah, or we'll come looking for you!" Sirius grinned and ruffled James's hair. "Take care of yourself, Jamie."

And they were gone.

* * *

**Thursday, September 19, 1985 – 6:30 P.M. – Potter household**

Lily stepped through the floo with Draco in tow. The little boy looked around the living room curiously for a moment before he looked up at her, "Where is Harry and Mr. Potter?"

"Hmm," Lily said thoughtfully, frowning. Her husband and son truly were nowhere to be seen. "James! Harry!"

There was an excited yell from upstairs and then the sound of running feet. Before they knew it, Harry was flying into the room, eyes alight with excitement.

"Easy, Harry," Lily said gently at the same time Harry yelled "Draco!" and launched himself at the blond.

Draco let out a surprised laugh as he was tackled and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, returning the hug. He really did like Harry, he decided. He was always so happy and he seemed to be happy that Draco was coming to live with them.

"Hi, Draco!" Harry chirped, peering up at the blond with large green eyes.

"Hi, Harry," Draco smiled.

"Alright, Harry, quit suffocating Draco," James said, walking into the living room at a much calmer pace, though he looked no less happy than his son. "Hello, Draco," he greeted Draco, grinning.

"Hello, sir," Draco murmured as Harry pulled away from him.

"What were you two doing?" Lily asked, walking over and kissing the top of Harry's head.

"Daddy and I were making sure everything was ready in my and Draco's room!" Harry told his mother, grinning up at her.

"You don't mind sharing a room with Harry, do you, Draco?" James walked over and placed a gentle hand on Draco's shoulder. "I'm afraid we didn't have another room to spare, and Harry was more than willing to be your roommate."

"No, sir, that's fine," Draco murmured. Truth be told, he didn't like sleeping by himself, he never had, but it had gotten worse since his parents had been killed.

Harry grinned at him, delighted that Draco accepted the arrangement. He had been afraid that Draco wouldn't want to share a room with him and would demand he got his own bedroom, but he seemed okay with it.

James smiled at both of his boys, "Harry, do you wanna show Draco around the house while your mum and I cook dinner? You can show him around outside tomorrow."

Harry nodded excitedly and held his hand out to Draco. "C'mon, Draco!"

Draco looked at Harry's hand for a moment and then back up at Harry. The younger boy looked so excited and happy, and the blond couldn't resist taking the boy's hand and letting him lead him from the room.

"Don't forget that Severus is coming over after dinner, Draco!" Lily called after the boys.

"He is, is he?" James raised an eyebrow.

"He has the right, James," Lily told her husband. "He's the boy's godfather, and he obviously cares about him."

James was silent and Lily sighed, "At least _try_ to be civil with him, Jamie. For Draco. And if not for him, for Harry. I won't have you starting a fight with Severus in front of him."

That made James sigh. "Fine, but if Snape starts anything or makes any jabs at you or Harry all bets are off," he warned.

Lily sighed and nodded, knowing this was the best she was going to get from her husband.

James grinned, "And who knows? It might be fun to have old Snivellus back around."

"If you call him that while he's here…" Lily warned, narrowing her eyes.

"I won't!" James laughed before he bounded into the kitchen.

Lily shook her head fondly and followed him.

**Thursday, September 19, 1985 – 6:35 P.M. – Potter household**

* * *

"And this is our room!"

Harry proudly presented Draco with the door that was supposedly "their" room. Draco guessed it had to be, because there was a plaque on top of the door that read "Harry's Room" with "and Draco's" scribbled in.

Harry noticed where Draco was looking and smiled sheepishly, "Daddy's gonna get us a new one next time he goes to Diagon Alley, but I figured that would be okay 'till then."

Draco smiled at the younger boy, happiness flooding through him at Harry's thoughtfulness. "I like it," he assured him.

Harry's grin brightened and he opened the door, beckoning Draco in. Draco walked in and looked around the room curiously. The walls were painted a midnight blue, and the carpet was a black. Stars twinkled on the walls and the pitch black ceiling, making Draco feel as if he were in outer space. Two twin beds sat side by side against the far wall with just enough room between them to fit a small bedside table. The bed on the right had a light blue bedspread and matching pillows. The one on the left had a darker blue bedspread on it and matching pillows. It was totally mismatched, and Draco loved it.

"The one on the left is yours," Harry informed him. "We didn't know what color you would wand so daddy charmed the covers to change to whatever color you want. All you gotta do is think about it."

Draco grinned as the covers immediately turned a bright green.

"I like it," Harry announced, grinning.

As Harry bounced over to his bed and plopped down, Draco continued his visual exploration of Harry's—their?—room. There was a desk and a dresser on each side of the room and they each had their own trunk at the foot of their beds.

"Who's Se—Sever's?" Harry asked, bringing Draco's attention back to him.

"My godfather," Draco answered, coming to sit on the edge of his bed.

"Oh," Harry frowned. "But then why aren't you living with him?"

"I dunno," Draco shrugged, looking down at his lap uncomfortably. "He said it was too dangerous for me to live with him."

Harry was quiet and Draco looked back up at him. Harry looked thoughtful, but then he brightened, "But you'll be safe here and Severus is coming over anyway, so you still get to see him!"

Draco smiled at him and nodded.

* * *

**Thursday, September 19, 1985 – 7:30 P.M. – Potter household**

The doorbell rang as they were cleaning up the mess they'd made at dinner (spaghetti and the Potters really didn't mix) and they all looked up. James scowled, Lily smiled, Harry giggled, and Draco grinned excitedly.

Lily opened the front door, "Hello, Severus. Come on in. We just finished dinner."

Severus smiled gratefully at his old friend and walked into the house, quietly admiring the subtle, muggle-style decoration. It was warm and welcoming and was a nice change from what he was used to. "I like the decoration," he stated. "I'm surprised Potter went for it."

"He doesn't mind," Lily said as she led Severus toward the kitchen. "Most of this is Harry's choice, anyway, and James can hardly say no to him."

Conversation was stalled as the two finally made it to the kitchen and Severs was tackled by a blond blue, "Sev!"

"Hey, kiddo!" Severus laughed as he bent down to hug the blond properly. "How are you? Have you settled in okay?"

"Yes," Draco pulled back and stared up at his godfather happily. "They're really nice," he murmured quietly. "I'm sharing a room with Harry but that's okay. I… I think I'm gonna like it here."

Severus smiled and kissed Draco's forehead, "That's good."

Draco grinned and pulled away. He turned and looked up at James who was leaning against the kitchen counter with his arms crossed and a suddenly shy looking Harry pressed against his leg. "Mr. Potter this is my godfather," Draco said happily, oblivious to the tension between the two men, and pulled Severus over. "Sev, this is Mr. Potter!"

The two men stared at each other for a moment, neither willing to make the first move. James stared at Severus with barely concealed contempt, but Severus seemed emotionless. It was only when Draco tugged insistently at his godfather's pant leg that Severus finally sighed and reach his hand out for James to shake. "Severus Snape," he said. "It's nice to meet you."

James stared for a moment before he sighed as well. He understood the message Severus was trying to send clearly. The Potions Master was willing to put their past aside, to forget everything James had ever done to him, to start fresh, for the sake of the two little boys that were peering up at the two men curiously. Well, if Snape was willing, James might as well be, too. So, with a glance down a Harry and Draco, he took Severus's offered hand and shook it firmly, "James Potter. Likewise."

Severus nodded and turned his attention to Harry, who was now practically hiding behind James's leg, and knelt down so he was eye level with him. "Hello, there," he smiled, dropping his stony façade so he wouldn't frighten the boy. "You must be Harry."

Harry shuffled his feet shyly. "Hello, sir," he mumbled.

Severus reached into his robes and pulled out a small, wrapped box. "I hear you are rather fond of sweets," he smiled, holding the package out to Harry. "I figured I'd bring you something special."

Harry stared at the package curiously and then looked up at his father for permission. When James smiled at him encouragingly and ran a gentle hand over his son's head, Harry slowly stepped out from behind his father and hesitantly took the package. When he opened the package, he looked up in confusion, "It's… it's chocolate frogs, but they're… different colors?"

Behind them, Draco gasped, "You brought the special ones!?"

"I did," Severus nodded, carefully mindful of the way James stiffened above them. "I dipped them in a special potion I invented that gives you more energy to play."

Harry stared at the chocolate frogs for a moment before he hesitantly took one and popped it into his mouth. He almost immediately brightened and he offered Severus a tentative smiled. "They're really good," he said softly. "Thank you, sir."

"Call me Severus, or Sev like Draco, if you want," Severus smiled kindly at the boy.

As Harry went over to share his candy with Draco, Severus stood. "I also put something into them to help stabilize his magic," Severus murmured so that only James could hear. "This way whatever reaction he'll have to Draco's magic, no matter how small, won't be as bad."

James was shocked at the man's foresight. "Thank you," he murmured, and he meant it. "I take it Lily told you."

"She did," Severus nodded. "She felt I should know since I'll be around more often. I'm… I'm willing to put away everything that's happened between us and help in any way I can. How is he?"

James swallowed and looked down. Severus was rather surprised at the raw grief and fear he saw in the other man's eyes. It made the entire situation much more real for him. When Lily had told him about her son's condition, she had been quite calm, any emotion hidden behind a carefully constructed emotionless mask. Now, looking at James—head bowed, eyes haunted, bottom lip trembling—the reality of the situation came crashing down on Severus. There was a little boy—_Draco's age_—who was dying because he had too much magic. He was _dying_ because his magic, which was supposed to heal him and _protect_ him, was attacking him, making it almost impossible for him to be around people his magic didn't know. Severus suddenly found himself blinking back his own tears.

"He's okay," James murmured, not looking up. "His medicine makes him sick and dizzy sometimes, and gives him coughing fits, but it keeps his magic under control. He's confused; he doesn't understand what's happening. He only knows that he's sick and he knows that it upsets his mother and I, so he tries not let it bother him, but I know it does."

"Has he had any… effects from his medicine lately?" Severus asked, leaning back against the counter beside James and watching as Lily knelt down to speak with Harry and Draco.

"He had a rather vicious coughing fit yesterday," James answered, voicing shaking, and Severus immediately felt bad for asking. "He's usually fine after them, but sometimes he's pretty out of it. It… it scares him."

_And you, _Severus thought silently, but he didn't voice this out loud. "I'm sorry for asking," he said quietly instead. "I know this must be hard for you to talk about."

"No, it's fine," James ran a hand down his face and Severus pretended not to see him wipe at his eyes. "It's easier to talk about this with someone who doesn't get as choked up as I do. You need to know, anyway and… thank you, for helping."

"You're welcome," Severus nodded before looking down. "I can't imagine how hard it must be. I don't know how I would cope if it were Draco." _Merlin._

"It's hard," James agreed. "But I have Harry and Lily and now Draco to think about. If I let this… this _grief_ and this _fear_ that I feel take over me, they will too, and that can't happen."

Severus nodded, not all that surprised at the newfound respect he felt for the man beside him, "You've changed since Hogwarts."

James gave him a dry smile, "I had to. I have an entire family to take care of. Couldn't really be a good father or husband being the arsehole I was."

Despite himself, Severus laughed.

* * *

**Thursday, September 19, 1985 – 9:00 P.M. – Potter Household**

Draco smiled as he climbed into his new bed and snuggled under the covers. He really did like it here, he decided. Everyone was so nice, and they let him eat sweets _before_ dinner and they let him see Severus! He had a brother now too; a _little _brother, at that. Harry was really sweet and he seemed to actually want to spend time with Draco and play with him.

Harry grinned at him as if he knew the blond was thinking about him and plopped down on his bed. "Do you like it here?" the younger boy asked excitedly.

Draco grinned then and nodded. "Yeah," he said. "I think I'm going to love it here."

Harry looked so happy then that Draco knew even if it hadn't been trust he still would have answered he same way.

"I like Severus," Harry said softly, leaning back against his pillows. "He's nice and he brought sweets."

Draco smiled at that, happy Severus would be accepted here as well. It made him feel better about being here permanently. At least he would have _someone_ from his old life there.

There was a knock at the door and James and Lily stepped into the room.

"Hello, boys," Lily greeted, sitting at the foot of Draco's bed. "Ready for bed?"

Both Harry and Draco nodded. James smiled and went to sit beside Harry. Harry grinned and scooted forward so he could lean against his father. James put his arm around his son's small shoulders and pulled him close.

Draco looked a little sad at this, but smiled when Lily came to sit beside him. "How was your first day?" she murmured as James began tickling Harry

"It was fine," he answered, grinning at Harry's high-pitched squeals. "I had fun."

"That's good," Lily looked like she wanted to hug him, but refrained. "James and I are going to head to bed, but you come to us if you need anything, okay? Did Harry snow you where our bedroom is?"

Draco nodded, both in acceptance to her words and in answer to her questions. Lily smiled and gently ruffled his hair.

"I showed him!" Harry said when James finally let him up. His face was flushed red and his eyes were alight with happiness. He giggled and squirmed when James ghosted his fingers overs his sides again.

"Oh, stop tickling him, James," Lily scolded, but she was smiling, and she looked so happy and she looked at her husband and son with so much love that Draco felt like an intruder. But then she turned that smile on him and winked, "I hope you're not ticklish, Draco. James is a real tickle monster."

James wiggled his fingers threateningly at him and Draco couldn't help but giggle.

Harry grinned at him, "But daddy's ticklish too! See!"

Harry reached over and tickled at his father's sides the same way James had him. James jerked with a yelp and scooted away from his son, scowling playfully at him.

Harry giggled and followed, snuggling into his father's side.

James's smile was warm and he squeezed his son into his side and kissed the top of his head.

"Alright," Lily said, standing. "It's time for two little boys to go to bed."

James stood as well and helped Harry back into bed and tucked him in. "Sleep tight," he murmured, kissing Harry's forehead. "Love you."

"Love you too, daddy," Harry smiled up at his father, eyes starting to droop.

Lily was next. She kissed Harry's forehead, lips lingering there for a moment. "Sleep well, my love," she murmured.

Draco was climbing under the covers when James came over and sat beside him. "I know Lily already told you," he murmured, "but you can come to us if you need anything, yeah? Don't be scared. You can come to us whenever you need to."

Draco smiled, heart lightening. "Thank you," he murmured.

James gave him a warm smile and gently ruffled his hair. "Goodnight, boys," James called, walking to the door.

Lily came over and kissed Draco's forehead just as she had Harry. "Sleep well," she murmured as she straightened. "Goodnight."

* * *

**Friday, September 20, 1985 – 7:00 A.M. – Potter household**

Draco woke when a long, pain-filled whimper filled the bedroom. He opened his eyes blearily and looked around in confusion. What had that noise—

Another long whimper, more painful this time.

Instinctively, Draco's eyes snapped over to the bed beside his. He gasped and threw the covers back, jumping up. Harry was tossing and turning in bed, forehead slick with sweat and his cheeks were flushed red with fever. His brow was furrowed with apparent pain and small, weak whimpers left his open mouth as he tossed his head back and forth on the bed.

"Harry!" Draco leapt out of bed and raced to his new brother's side. When he reach out to touch him, the younger boy shied away with another whimper, more distressed this time.

Draco was dismayed to discover that terrified tears were gathering in his eyes. Not knowing what else to do, Draco turned and sprinted from the room. He ended up throwing the door to the bathroom open before he remembered that Mr. and Mrs. Potters' room was across the hall.

"Mr. Potter! Mrs. Potter!" Draco shouted when he finally made it to their room.

"Draco!" Lily shot up, eyes wide. James followed more slowly, groggy and disoriented from being awoken so abruptly. "What's wrong?" Lily jumped out of bed and started toward Draco. "Are you okay? Are you hurt? What's happened?"

"It's not me!" Draco stepped back, pointing insistently at the door. "Harry's sick!"

James's eyes widened and his breath caught. Without saying anything else, he shot out of bed and sprinted from the room.

Lily's own eyes had widened and she swallowed thickly before looking down at the terrified blond and knelt down before him. "Alright, Draco," she murmured, rubbing her hands soothingly over his shoulders. "You did very well by coming and telling James and I. Thank you. Now, James and I are going to go take care of Harry, so I need you to stay in here for me, okay?"

"Is Harry gonna be okay?" Draco asked, voice wobbling, staring up at Lily with wide, teary grey eyes.

"He's going to be just fine," Lily tried to give him a reassuring smile, but feared she failed. "Now, stay in here, yeah? Everything's going to be just fine."

* * *

**Friday, September 20, 1985 – 7:05 A.M. – Potter household**

When Lily walked into Harry's room, James was sitting on Harry's bed, hand on their son's forehead. Lily's breath caught. Harry was red with fever and his entire face was slick with sweat. The little boy tossed his head back and forth on his pillow, brow furrowed. _Oh, Harry._

"He's burning up," James murmured, taking his hand away from Harry's forehead. Harry immediately let out a distressed whimper and tossed his head toward James. "Shh, love," James whispered, running his fingers through Harry's soaked hair. "I'm here."

Lily swallowed, "I'm… I'm going to go floo Healer Mickelson and Severus, too. He may know some way to help. Do you want me to get Sirius and Remus?"

James merely shrugged, eyes and mind fixed solely on his son.

"How is he?" Mickelson asked, striding briskly into Harry's room, Severus and Lily on his heels.

"He has a fever," James answered, standing reluctantly and moving away from the bed. "He… he acts like he's in pain, but I don't know if he really is or…" James trailed off with a helpless look at his son who had become restless once his father moved away from him.

Mickelson sat down in the chair Lily conjured for him beside Harry's bed and placed his hand on Harry's forehead. The Healer frowned and pulled out his wand and slowly moved it down Harry's body, from head to toe. When he finished, he said back, "It's a lot less severe than I originally thought it would be when you told me about adopting Draco. I think he's going to be fine, his magic just decided Draco's was a threat. Don't isolate Draco from him, however. The more he's around, the sooner Harry's magic will realize that Draco's not a threat. I don't think we'll need to bring him to Mungos, but I'm going to stay in here for a while, make sure he's not going to get worse. Lily, Severus, if you'll stay with me, please."

Lily moved forward to stand beside Healer Mickelson while Severus went to stand on the other side of Harry's bed.

There was suddenly a hand on James's shoulder, "C'mon, Jamie, let's let them work."

James looked up into the sad eyes of his best friend and then back at his son. Lily looked back at him and gave him a tight smile, "Go, James. We've got him."

Heart heavy in his chest, James let Sirius's hand guide him from the room and down the hall. When they reached the living room—_how did they get there?—_Remus looked up from where he had been pacing in front of the fireplace. James looked at him, "Moony…"

"Oh, Jamie," Remus sighed, engulfing James in a tight hug. "Shh, it's alright."

It was then that James realized he was crying; with a shuttering sob, James crumpled into Remus's chest and threw his arms around his friend, "Dammit, Moony!"

"I know," Remus led them over to the couch and sat them down, letting James curl up against him. Sirius sat down on the other side of James and began rubbing James's back. He looked troubled and his eyes were a bit teary, but Remus didn't blame him—hell, if they didn't have to be strong for James that moment, _he_ would have been bawling his eyes out. Harry was like a son to both Sirius and Remus—he _was_ their son, their godson—and knowing that he couldn't even spend a night with someone new without his magic attacking him was torture.

"I know it would happen, but I—" James warbled, rubbing at his eyes, even though more tears fell "—I still can't… Draco's magic was too much for him to handle."

"_W-what?"_

All three men's heads shot up. James's breath caught. Draco stood in the doorway to the living room, looking horrified and heartbroken. James immediately sat up, "Dra—"

"It's _my_ fault Harry's sick?" Draco looked at James pleadingly, begging him silently to tell him it wasn't true.

"No, Draco, sweetheart—" Remus and Sirius exchanged a look at the seemingly effortless endearment "—it's not your fault. Listen—"

"No!" Draco took a frantic step backwards. "It _is_ my fault. Y-you said! You s-said s-so!"

"No, Draco—" James started, but Draco shook his head again and, with a strangled sob, sprinted from the room. They all flinched when they heard the front door slam shut. "Shit," James fell back against the couch and wiped at his eyes.

"He's just confused, Jamie," Remus assured his friend. "He doesn't understand what all is happening. And he can't get outside the wards, right? So he's still here. Give him some time to calm down, then go talk to him."

James rested his head gratefully against Remus's shoulder again. "Thank you, both of you," he murmured, closing his eyes, exhausted, despite the early hour. "I don't know what I'd do without either of you."

"Don't thank us," for one, Sirius was serious as he sat beside James and rested his head against the other man's shoulder. "That's what we're here for."

_**BBOOOOOM!**_

All three men jumped. "Thunder?" Sirius asked in confusion. "There was no call for storms…"

"No…" James whispered, eyes wide. _"Shit!"_

"It's alright," Remus soothed, understanding immediately what James was now worried about. "We'll go fine him—"

"No!" James leapt up. "He doesn't know you—he'll panic. I've got to go find him."

"James wait!" Remus protested, but James had already sprinted out the door.

* * *

**Friday, September 20, 1985 – 7:30 A.M. – Potter household**

"Draco!" James called for the thousandth time. "Where are you?" He had been searching the Potter property for the past fifteen minutes, and still there was no sign of the little blond boy. He was starting to think that Draco really _had_ gotten through the wards after all, but that should've been impossible. It didn't help that rain was pouring furiously down on him and thunder and lightning flashed almost non-stop above him. Frustrated, James wiped at his face, squinting to try to see in the rain. "Draco!" he called again. "Draco, please, where are you?"

Just as James was about to really give up, there was a break in the thunder and James heard faint—very faint—sobbing. James whipped around toward the sound. Almost immediately, his eyes were drawn to a figure huddled under a huge oak tree.

James breathed a sigh of relief and began to make his way toward the little boy. Draco was huddled at the base of the tree, shoulders shaking with the force of his sobs. James heart clenched at the sight. "Draco?" he murmured, reaching out toward the boy. Draco let out a choked sob when he noticed James there. "Oh, Draco," James sighed, taking the shaking boy into his arms. "Shh, it's alright. I'm here. You're alright."

"It—it's my f-fault," Draco warbled, looking up at James with teary, heartbroken grey eyes.

"Shh," James murmured, again, wiping the tears and rain from Draco's pale face. He pulled out his wand and quickly cast a few repelling and warming charms around them to keep the rain away and keep them warm. "It's not your fault, Draco. I promise."

"It is!" Draco insisted. "You said so! You said my magic made Harry sick!"

"Draco…" James sighed, pulling the little boy to his chest. "It's not just that. I'm going to explain something to you, and I need you to listen very carefully, okay?"

Draco sniffed and nodded.

James combed his fingers through Draco's wet, blond hair and swayed from side to side a little, an unconscious action that always seemed to calm Harry down. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "Harry has a… condition that means his magic doesn't like having other magical signatures around Harry, basically. Whenever Harry is around a new person's magic, it thinks that magic is going to hurt it, I guess, so it attacks Harry to try and save itself. You didn't do anything, it's just that Harry's magic isn't used to you yet, and until it does, he's going to be a little sick. Harry's Healer said he's going to be fine, and once he gets used to you, he's going to be good as new."

Draco sniffed again and looked up at James with the same teary eyes, but now they held a lot more hope and a lot less defeat than they had before. "So, it's not my fault?" he asked slowly, hesitantly, as if he were afraid James would decide it _was_ his fault any second. "Harry's gonna be okay?"

James smiled at him reassuringly and brushed the blonde's bangs away from his forehead, "He's going to be just fine."

Draco smiled at him so brilliantly then that James thought that even if it hadn't been true, he still would've assured the little boy that it wasn't his fault. Draco hugged him tightly and buried his little face in James's chest, "Thank you, sir."

"Draco, you're my son. You don't have to call me sir. You can call me James." _Or daddy._

Draco giggled. "James," he said shyly.

James's heart warmed. "Let's wait for the rain to clear up a bit, then we'll head back to the house and see how Harry is, yeah?"

"Okay," Draco whispered.

* * *

**Friday, September 20, 1985 – 8:15 A.M. – Potter household**

The front door flew open before James even reached the front steps, "James!"

"Shh!" James shushed Sirius quickly, motioning with his head to Draco, who was asleep in James's arms with his head on James's chest. James had decided to carry Draco back when the rain cleared so he wouldn't get anymore muddy and wet than he already was; the blond had fallen asleep on the way, exhausted from crying too much.

Sirius let him inside and followed him to the living room. "Is he okay?" he murmured.

"He is now," James answered, gently lying Draco down on the couch before conjuring a blanket and covering him with it. "I explained to him in simple terms what's wrong with Harry and he knows it's not his fault now. Where's Remus?"

"He went to go see how things are going with Harry," Sirius answered, putting his hand on James's shoulder and turning his friend toward him. "Are _you_ okay, Jamie?"

James let out a long breath and nodded slowly. "Yeah, I am," he murmured. "I think… I think having to take care of Draco really brought me back down to earth and pulled me out of my pity party."

"Pity party?" Sirius whisper-exclaimed. "James, your son is _sick_. I hardly call _mourning_ a _pity party_!"

"Let me rephrase, then," James said, sitting beside Draco on the couch and carding his fingers through Draco's hair. Draco shifted closer to him, snuffling a little in his sleep. "Normally when Harry's sick, it's always Healer Mickelson and Lily—and now Severus—helping him and I always feel so _useless_. Now I have to worry about Draco, take care of him, and I don't feel so useless anymore. I'm helping _someone_, even if… even if it's not Harry."

Sirius's face softened in understanding and he nodded.

Remus walked in at that moment and smiled at James. "How is he?" he murmured, motioning to Draco.

"He believes it's not his fault now," James murmured, smiling softly at his friend. "How is Harry?"

Remus walked over to Sirius and waited until the animigus put his arm around him to answer, "Severus says he's still not awake, but his fever has gone down a bit."

"That's good," James breathed, leaning back against the couch. "That's good."

* * *

**Friday, September 20, 1985 – 9:00 A.M. – Potter household**

Sirius and Remus had left a while ago because the both had work that afternoon, but had promised to come back when they got off. James and Draco were still sprawled across the couch, Draco still asleep and snuggled under his blanket, as they waited for news on Harry. It almost came as a surprise when Healer Mickelson and Severus walked into the room. James sat up slightly and ceased carding his fingers through Draco's hair. Apparently, this was enough to wake the boy from sleep and he opened his eyes blearily. He sat up slightly and blinked at the unfamiliar man that was in the room with James, Severus, and him. He unconsciously leaned into James side, partially hiding his face against the man's arm. Without looking away from Healer Mickelson and Severs, James adjusted the blanket around Draco's shoulders and tugged him closer.

"How's Harry?" James asked.

The Healer smiled kindly at the worried father, "He's doing just fine, James. He's not completely out of the woods, but his fever has gone down some and he no longer seems to be in pain. I told Lily to treat this as a normal cold or flu unless he becomes worse—which I doubt he will. Give him plenty of fluids, make sure he eats, make sure he rests, you know the drill." The elderly Healer walked over, placed his hand on James's shoulder, and murmured so only the other man could hear, "Severus told me about those special chocolate frogs he gave Harry yesterday. I must say, Harry's reaction to Draco's magic probably would've been a lot worse if it wasn't for those frogs. You have a good friend in Severus."

James immediately nodded in agreement, no longer bothered by the fact that Severus had once been his school rival. Severus had only been in their lives for _two days_, and he'd already done so much for them—_for Harry_—that James didn't know how he'd ever repay him.

Mickelson gave James another kind smile and squeezed his shoulder, "Go see your son, James. Lily's still up there with him."

James swallowed and nodded. He looked down at Draco, who was wiping his nose on his sleeve and snuffling a bit, and frowned. It seemed the boy's adventure outside had given him a cold of his own. "C'mon," he murmured to the boy. "Let's go see Harry."

Draco smiled at him and they stood. James nodded to Healer Mickelson and he and Draco walked to the door to the hallway, where Severus was standing. "Severus I hate to ask you, because you've already done so much for us in such a short amount of time," James swallowed and looked down, "but do you think you could brew us some Pepper-Up? I think Draco's coming down with a cold, and I doubt Lily and I are going to get much sleep these next few nights, so we'll probably need some as well."

"Of course. I'll go do that now," Severus responded immediately and turned to leave, but James caught the Slytherin's arm.

"Thank you," James murmured. "For everything."

"There is no thanks required," Severus said briskly, staring at James sternly. "I refuse to sit back and watch helplessly as you all suffer when I can at least _try_ to help. I'll brew the batch and bring it over later this afternoon, if that's alright with you?"

James nodded weakly, and, with a dramatic flair of his robes that made James crack a smile, Severus turned and left through the floo.

"James?" Draco was tugging on James's pant leg and staring up at the man with wide, earnest grey eyes. _"Harry."_

"Of course," James said and they walked up the stairs.

James was by Harry's side the minute he walked through the door. His son looked a little less pale than he had before and was no longer tossing and turning in discomfort. He was still obviously fevered, and his brow was furrowed just enough to show that he was sick. Lily gave James a tired, sad smile from her spot on the other side of Harry's bed, but James was focused solely on his son.

James pressed his lips to Harry's forehead and held them there for a long moment, shuttering out a breath when Harry made a small sound and turned his face toward James. James pressed his forehead to the pillow beside Harry's head and gripped his son's hand tightly. He let his tears flow then, finally letting the emotions he'd kept mostly bottled inside since Draco had burst in his room that morning out.

There was suddenly a body pressed against James's side and small hands were petting at his hair soothingly. James wordlessly sat up and pulled Draco to his chest, hugging the little boy tightly and rocking them back and forth, much like he had under the tree earlier.

Draco gazed up at him worriedly, but James only kissed the boy's forehead and held him tighter. He couldn't seem to form the words that were necessary to reassure Draco that he was okay, and James worried that Draco would become upset. But Lily smiled at him in understanding, and Draco simply snuggled closer, and Harry shifted a little on the bed towards James, and James knew they didn't need him to tell them anything.

* * *

**Welp… There it is! I hope you all enjoyed. **

**Review! xx**


End file.
